


с тобой я могу быть самим собой

by DreamerX2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, Getting Together, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Осознав свои настоящие чувства, Лэнс приходит к Киту после свидания с Аллурой.





	с тобой я могу быть самим собой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i can be myself with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989606) by [theoddpocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse). 



> Я на кф: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7673039

Кит проснулся от настойчивого стука в металлическую дверь. Он медленно сел и, потерев глаза кулаками, чуть раздраженно крикнул: «Иду!» Когда кнопка была нажата и две створки бесшумно отъехали в сторону, он с удивлением заметил стоявшего на пороге Лэнса.  
  
— Лэнс? Я думал, ты с Аллурой?  
  
При виде растерянного выражения лица на губах красного паладина невольно появилась улыбка.  
  
— Был, но… Кажется, у нас с ней ничего не получится.  
  
От этих слов между бровей Кита образовалась небольшая морщинка.  
  
— Мне жаль. Я знаю, как сильно она тебе нравится.  
  
— Нравилась.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Нравилась. В прошедшем времени. Думаю… Думаю, я остыл к ней после того, что произошло с Лотором. И да, свидание прошло хорошо, но, в то же время, я просто… — Лэнс тихо рассмеялся, взлохматив короткие волосы ладонью. Кит видел нервозность в каждом его движении, но причина, вопреки ожиданиям, оставалась для него неизвестной. — Я не мог перестать думать о твоих словах. О том, что я могу многое предложить и что я должен быть самим собой.  
  
С губ парня слетел чуть дрогнувший вздох. Он шагнул вперед и взял подозрительно застывшего на месте Кита за руку. Однако, почувствовав столь нежное прикосновение, черный паладин ахнул и опустил взгляд на их переплетенные пальцы.  
  
— Я никогда не чувствовал, что могу быть самим собой с Аллурой. Мне казалось, что из-за нее я хочу быть лучше, но… Черт, я не говорю, что это не так, но сейчас мне стало ясно, что я не становился лучше. Я становился тем, что могло бы понравиться ей. Но ты помог мне понять, что мне не нужно меняться. Что она должна любить меня таким, какой я есть, а не таким, каким я могу стать ради нее.  
  
Кит на секунду закусил нижнюю губу.  
  
— Лэнс, прости, но… Я не понимаю.  
  
Лэнс только улыбнулся и шагнул еще ближе, безжалостно стирая расстояние между ними. Киту пришлось поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Я не должен притворяться кем-то другим рядом с тобой. Я могу быть самим собой. И теперь я понимаю, что это значит.  
  
— Лэнс, я… — Кит открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но в следующее мгновение Лэнс наклонился и осторожно прижался к его губам. Поцелуй был мягкий и совсем быстрый, но стоило ему закончиться, как Кит привстал на носочки, пытаясь угнаться за приятными ощущениями. Осознав, как глупо выглядел этот поступок, он открыл глаза и упрямо поджал губы, чувствуя стремительно растущий румянец на щеках.  
  
— Кит, ты мне нравишься. И, думаю, уже давно. Я хочу дать шанс тому, что происходит между нами. Возможно, не прямо сейчас, потому что, понимаю, ты, наверное, переживаешь, что я еще не отошел от Аллуры. И, хоть я уверен, что она осталась в прошлом, я готов не торопиться. Я готов делать так, как ты хочешь, — честно признался Лэнс. Кит шокировано смотрел на него, не веря своим ушам. — Ты… Не хочешь что-нибудь сказать, дружище?  
  
Вместо вербального ответа Кит решил отвечать действиями. Все-таки это всегда получалось у него лучше всего. Поэтому он обхватил лицо Лэнса ладонями и притянул его в еще один нежный, более страстный поцелуй.  
  
Когда они отстранились друг от друга, на их губах играли одинаково ошеломленные улыбки.  
  
— Кажется, я выразился понятно, — выдохнул Кит, на что Лэнс кивнул и потерся о его нос кончиком своего.  
  
— Предельно, — со смехом ответил он. — Мы правда Лэнс и Кит, да?  
  
— Всегда идем нос к носу, — Кит закусил очередную ухмылку и подался навстречу новому поцелую.


End file.
